Break the Walls
by chemical-imbalance
Summary: Blacklist AU and OC. One shots based around Ressler and my OC with a bit of the rest thrown in! Each one shot does follow the events of a larger story that floats around in my head from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I don't own anything except my OC. Hope you enjoy!**_

"Whatever he knows; he's not saying a word and half the crap he does say is probably bullshit." Meera Malik states to Donald Ressler as they stalk from the interrogation room in the Post Office to the clear boards that currently hold their case work.

"We'll just have to keep working him till he gives up whatever information he knows."

"I would doubt that." Another voice cuts through their conversation and Ressler visibly stiffens as he turns to the newcomers. Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Keen were an annoyance to him but he worked with them for the sake of the job.

"And why is that?" Malik asks as she comes to rest next to Ressler. An annoying smirk slips onto Reddington's face before he answers and Ressler has to clench his fists before he lashes out at the man who ruined his life.

"He's highly trained, I don't think the usual tactics will work the way you want them to." Red states grimly walking around them and leaning over the open files on the desk. Ressler is just about to lay into him when Lizzie decides to interrupt.

"So what do you suggest?" Ressler wants to chew her out; she was too new at this and Ressler has to continuously remember to give her the benefit of the doubt even though his trust in her was minimal. Instead he turns his gaze to Red and waits for the other to speak.

"I swear; you're the FBI but you think like second graders. You clearly need to work outside the black and white that you surround yourselves in. If you want to crack a man like Alec Piersev you need more than just threatening him. You need to see the truths in the lies."

"What the hell are you getting at? We don't have time for your riddles." Ressler throws out, anger seeping into his words as he quickly losses his patience.

"Ever heard of a delightful young woman by the name of Katherine Tennor?"

"No." Keen states for everyone.

"Well you need to; she's quite extraordinary. I can guarantee to you that she doesn't live in your black and white world and therefore maybe very valuable to you."

"Another name on your list?" Malik asks as she turns to the closest vacant computer and starts to run a search on Katherine Tennor.

"Oh hardly, she's not that awful but she does live in the gray, same as me."

"Okay, Katherine Tennor is a 27 year old female. Last known address is in Bethesda." Malik states and Ressler comes up behind her to read the file. He was taken aback by the picture of a beautiful woman with long brown hair and green eyes. Ripping his eyes away he picks up the desk phone and calls for a crew to pick up Katherine Tennor.

**2 Hours Later-**

Ressler stares at the woman in the interrogation room. He watches her fiddle in her seat and when she flicks her eyes to the two way mirror and smiles he feels something clench in his chest. He knew enough about her by now to know that she was far from innocent; her rap sheet was longer than his arm and she was extremely careful. There wasn't much about her in any of the databases and Red was less than willing to give any information about her. From the few pieces of information in her file; Ressler knew she was in the foster care system till she aged out, no parents on file. She had a psych evaluation done when she was 16; the results told of her abusive past.

"_The patient had undergone mental and physical abuse at the hands of her foster parents for at least 4 years before she was admitted to St. Thomas' hospital for severe head wounds. Patient shows signs of PTSD with a high level of emotional detachment. Patient refuses to talk about her past; exudes an almost cynical view of the world and of people. Patient's IQ is relatively high and has an uncanny ability of telling when someone lies."_

There was more but Ressler stopped reading the report and decided to study the woman herself. The agents that picked her up stated that she didn't put up a fight and was quiet the whole time during transport. He turned his head as Malik and Copper stepped into the room.

"Has she said anything?" Cooper asks as all three agents stare at the woman in question.

"Not a word." Ressler responds before snapping the file closed and turning to his boss.

"I think I'd like to talk to her now sir." Cooper nods his head in answer and Malik and Ressler step out of the room and into the one next door. Slamming the file down on the table, Ressler noticed that the woman didn't look at him.

"Do you know why you're here?' Malik asks from the corner where she leaned up against the wall. Ressler watches as the woman leans forward and then latches her eyes onto him. He had the very real feeling that she was trying to get under his skin and he shifted slightly. Katherine Tennor's eyes were greener than her picture showed and she was very beautiful.

"Nope." She popped the "p"

"You're here because we need your help." Malik states again from her corner.

"What do I get out of this?"

"You don't go to prison." Ressler states for the first time. Katherine's eyes reconnected with his as she tilted her head to the side.

"IF you had anything on me worth a damn; I'd already be there, so let's quit bullshitting. Why don't you tell me why you need my help and then I can see if I really can help you."

"Ever heard of a man named Alec Piersev?" Malik asked from her corner.

"No should I?" Katherine asked as Ressler slid a picture of the man in question in front of her.

"He's a middle man for a Russian syndicate; his specialty is dirty bombs. You can see why we might be a bit nervous." Malik replied.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We hear you're very adept at telling when someone is lying." Ressler states as he leans back in his chair.

"You've heard wrong."

"No we haven't; a very reliable source pointed you out to us."

"Raymond Reddington I presume. He would be the only one who really knew about me; about my gifts."

"Perhaps it was someone else?"

"Liar liar pants on fire." Katherine taunted as she leaned forward and cocked her eyebrow at the stiff agent in front of her. A smirk slides onto Ressler's face as he looks at her. "I can tell you're lying because you stiffened when I said his name. Such a small movement that I doubt you even noticed you did it, plus now you're trying to overcompensate in attitude for slipping up." Katherine smiles and leans back in her seat once again.

"That wasn't very convincing. How do we know that you really are good at what they say you are?"

"Fine; I guess you need a demonstration. Ask away; I know you're dying to."

"I'm an only child." Ressler states simply, cocking an eyebrow as a smirk slides across her delicate features.

"True. That one was easy. Are you going easy on me Agent Ressler?" Katherine flirts.

"I finished 3rd in my class at Quantico."

"Liar. It was 2nd but it would have been 1st if the guy in front of you hadn't cheated. I'm going to say the written test portion and while you excelled at the physical portion, I'm guessing he didn't match up, hence the cheating." Katherine finished with a smile.

"I box in my spare time; I have a good left."

"True, although your right is just as good. We finished now?"


	2. Chapter 2

The first time he decided he liked her a little bit will always stick in his mind as a defining moment. He just watched her take down a thug almost twice her size. She should have lost purely based on her fighting skills; they were lack-luster to say the least. Regardless of that major fact, she won and she stated it was purely because the big guy had a few weak ribs and had been unconsciously favoring them. Her abilities far exceeded the ability to tell when someone was lying and he was hard pressed to say that he was impressed by her.

He watched her swipe the small amount of blood that had accumulated at the corner of her mouth and she winced when the paramedic touched the large bruise forming on her shoulder. His eyes were drawn away from her when Keen came up beside him.

"You okay?" She asked as she took in his torn suit and bruised jaw.

"Yeah; I'm fine." He groused out trying to shake her off. While at times they managed a less tense working relationship, he sometimes had the sinking feeling that his only job was to clean up after her; to protect her. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You look rough big guy." He was shocked a bit when the voice cut through his internal musings. Looking down at her, he noticed she was all patched up and was looking up at him with a mix of amusement and hidden pain. He towered over her by a few inches and was always shocked at how her personality seemed to fill those inches up.

"You too Tennor." Was all he says before he turns and strides to his waiting car and to the cold empty apartment and the re-heated pizza from the other night.

The next day was brutal; his jaw hurt and he had a major headache that borders on a migraine. It only got better when his coffee maker broke down and his favorite shirt had a tear in the shoulder seam. When he finally got to the post office he was immediately assaulted with Katherine Tennor who had been officially hired by the FBI and Director Cooper as a consultant. She of course was sitting in his chair; spinning it around as she twirled her long brown hair around a finger. Her booted feet dragged the chair to a stop once he entered.

"There's the crabby face I love to see every morning!" She exclaimed as he threw her a dirty look. It was as though she was determined to get under his skin and ruin his day; every day.

"What are you doing here?" Ressler asked; annoyance dripping into his words as he sorted through the notes currently sitting on his desk. Standing from his chair, she strode around his desk and came to stop in front of him.

"Red has a new name on the Blacklist for you guys; he's meeting with Keen now and then she'll debrief you all when she gets here. I on the other hand am off to work a case with the big ugly special agent guy who scowls at everything."

"I thought that was how you described me?" Ressler states still not looking at the petite woman in front of him.

"Never said you were ugly." Katherine sing-songed before his head snapped up to meet her laughing eyes. She looked at him then; his red hair perfectly in place and his strong jaw bruised but still handsome. She could feel her face heat up as he stared at her with his cool blue eyes.

"Which agent then?" Ressler's rough voice broke their staring match.

"The bald one." Katherine clears her throat and nods her head at the agent in question. Ressler turns slightly to look where she was indicating.

"Agent Reimer?"

"Uhh; yeah, that guy." Katherine sits on his desk and Ressler has to stop himself from yelling at her.

"What case is that?"

"Don't know, don't care; but I guess he requested my services."

"He's an ass but a decent agent."

"Well that's something you guys have in common then. See ya later crabby pants." Ressler watched her go and took a minute to look at her retreating back. Her long brown hair was shiny and looked soft, her jeans were tight in all the right places and the black tank top showed her assets. He watched her grab her leather jacket and stride up Agent Reimer. Ressler felt his hands curl into fists when he watched Reimer direct her towards the main elevator before walking behind her; obviously staring at her in a sexual way. Ressler knew at that point that she had officially gotten under his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time he got angry at her; she had just gotten back from closing the case with Agent Reimer. The burning rage in his gut wasn't like the other times he had gotten angry with her; this time he could taste his rage at her, the anger burning hotter the more he looked at her. She was angry too but not at him but at the agent on her heels still yelling at her. Ressler didn't want to interfere but his body wasn't under his control. The more time he spent around her, the more he felt out of control. Quickly striding over to the arguing pair; he reached out and gripped her upper arm effectively halting the harsh words she was practically spitting at the thundering agent. When she turned her head she didn't make eye contact with him because he was staring daggers at the bald agent. The other agent was about to reach out and take her other arm but stopped short when he looked at the angered agent currently grasping the arm of the woman he was currently fighting with. Giving up; he backed off and made a beeline for his desk.

Ressler felt her fight against his hold as he practically dragged her to his office and only released her when he slammed the door to his office shut. Turning to the brunette; he almost faltered when he saw her face.

"Are you out of your mind?" He raged at her as he stepped into her personal space. At first the look on her face was of shock but it quickly turned to match his fire.

"What the hell are you angry about?" She yelled right back at him; stepping into his space. His close proximity was disturbing to her; she hated him yet he was attractive and she was a woman who was alive so it was hard for her not to notice him.

"You need to be more professional when you are working on our cases; just because you are a consultant doesn't mean that you can act like a four year old!" She stepped back and scoffed at him before biting her lip and shaking her head slightly.

"That's utter bullshit; did you forget I can tell when people are lying?" Ressler's jaw snapped shut with an audible clack. "You know what I think you're mad about? I think it has to do with Reimer and my agreement to work with him!"

"What the hell does Reimer have to do with anything?"

"Everything apparently; he's an easier read than you! You're pissed at him because he snaked a win from you way back and you've never gotten over it. That and my agreement to work with the FBI were given in conjunction with working with you; therefore you're mad because I helped a rival close a case."

"You think you're so damn smart? You know nothing about me except what you can glean from cold reading my emotions."

"You have emotions? News to me; come to think of it, I should send out an email to the whole world so EVERYONE knows!"

"You're such a smartass!"

"And you're a liar!" Silence permeated the air around them as they tried to slow their ragged breathing.

"Yeah I guess I am; been lying to myself about how good of a person you are! I was wrong; you're a criminal, no better than the people you help put away. I'll just have to remember that fact from now on." He wanted to be sick when her face fell just slightly but he was so angry with her that he didn't spare it another thought.

"Guess you're right Agent Ressler; I'll just go kill someone so I can really get your opinion of me sunk in." With that she stormed past him; roughly shouldering him out of the way. The feeling that he wanted to take back what he said didn't come immediately.

It was three days later and another blacklist name for him to realize that he needed to apologize. They were out in the field; normally she wasn't required to be with the team on field operations but she needed to be since they had to get through a few people as quickly as possible. She hadn't seen the suspect come up behind her and was suddenly trapped in a stand –off with a knife held to her throat. Ressler rewrapped his hand around the butt of his gun and tried not to think about the knife pushed against her throat; he was known for his ability to focus on his work but with her in the room and in danger, it proved difficult for him.

"Let her go Kyle! This doesn't have to end like this!"

"Yes it does; you came here for me! Now I'm going to take this agent with me to ensure my ride out of here and you can't do anything to stop me." With that, they backed up and Katherine had to keep her balance to avoid the knife that was increasing in pressure against her neck.

"Hey! I'm not an agent; do I seriously look like a cop?" Katherine yells at the man dragging her backwards and grimaces as the knife cuts deeper into her throat; she can feel the blood trickle down onto her chest.

"No but you work for them and that's good enough for me. Now shut-up." Kyle hisses in her ear and drags her roughly back; Katherine's sharp cry echoed in the warehouse space. Ressler couldn't hold back his anger at her cry and aimed his gun higher. Making eye contact with Katherine, he tried to communicate with her his rash plan but all he could see was her fear and it was in that moment that he wanted to apologize to her for what he said. Making a hasty decision he fired a round and hit Kyle in the head. He didn't think of anything else as he rushed forward and grabbed Katherine to him; he moved her hand from her throat and saw the dark blood seeping from the gash situated dangerously close to her artery. Putting pressure on her hand he called out for a medic; her face was covered in Kyle's blood and her own and he felt his heart beat faster as she looked at him in shock.

"You shot him!" She whispered at him.

"Yeah I had to."

"In the head?"

"It was the only option."

"What if I had moved my head?"

"You wouldn't have."

"You had no way of knowing that."

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her as he helped her to sit down while the ambulance pulled up.

"As you should be; you could have killed me!"

"I didn't mean about that."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you three days ago. I didn't mean it." She looked at him in shock as the medics hovered around her and he had to move back to give them space. She still stared at him as they loaded her into the ambulance but before the doors closed, she called out to him.

"You're an utter ass but I forgive you." Ressler tried to stop the smile that inched across his face but found he didn't care as much as he used to.


	4. Chapter 4

Red didn't have to be a genius to see it; he even liked to think that before Katherine met Donald, he knew what was going to happen. He was an expert at reading people; knowing what they need before they even do. He knew one of two things were going to happen when those two met; either they would hit it off or they would try to kill each other, both were acceptable in his mind but he'd rather have the first.

Red also liked to think he was there for every first they had so far; first fight, first smile, first laugh but the truth was and he even had to admit it, they were woven together much tighter than he initially realized. The beginning of this was purely for his enjoyment in messing with the stalwart agent but he never imagined results such as this. Red watched the pair as they walked from the elevator to his office; noting with pleasure that Katherine strode confidently in front of Donald and Red could muse that the brooding agent was allowing her to lead him.

Meera was known for her no nonsense work attitude and generally didn't involve herself in the lives of her coworkers but she was hard pressed to ignore Ressler and Katherine's relationship; if you could call it that. Although they argued a lot, there was something that drew them back together; magnetism and the desire to be better than the other. Meera had to admit it was quite entertaining and cemented her intrigue when she pressed the folded 50 dollar bill into Keen's hand.

"I give it two months before they sleep together." Keen just smiled as she pocketed the crisp bill.

"You're an asshole!"

"You already called me that."

"Just reiterating it for you in case you forgot."

"It was 5 minutes ago before we got on the elevator."

"Clearly I don't hold your memory in high regard."

"Are you finished being pissed yet?"

"Are you done being an asshole?"

"Cleary not."

"You could just apologize."

"What are we three years old?" It's when she puts her hands on her hips and fixes him with "the look" that he wants to laugh. He's not sure when it happened but she's no longer annoying to him; he's started to enjoy their interactions and he's not sure that it bothers him that he looks for her in the mornings now.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She threw back at him and he had to let a small chuckle out at the face she pulled.

"I enjoy pissing you off."

"You're very good at it Donald." Ressler didn't miss the edge in her voice or the way his body reacted to her lips forming his name. His eyes were drawn to the still pink scar across her throat and he swallowed hard at the memory. Lifting his eyes to meet hers; he saw the fight die in them before she looked away. A soft knock on his door broke the tension and he strode out into the hallway; closing his office door behind himself. He briefly looked through the window and saw Katherine sit down at his desk before turning his attention back to Agent Keen.

"Red's got a new target; I don't think we'll need Katherine on this." Ressler nodded quickly before turning away and entering his office once again. He wasn't sure if the relief he felt was a good thing or a bad thing.

"You're free to go for now; the next target we shouldn't need your help on."

"Yeah fine; you know how to find me. After all you've got me chipped like a dog."

"I'll bring you a treat later." He didn't miss the face she pulled at him.

"You're an asshole."

"So you keep telling me."


	5. Chapter 5

When Ressler came to; he realized immediately that something was wrong. He couldn't move his arms or legs and his side and face hurt. He strained his ears to hear something; the slow drip of water falling from leaky pipes, the slight shuffle of heavy booted feet walking across concrete and finally the sounds that Ressler recognized as flesh hitting flesh and the grunts of pain. He left his eyes closed; fearing that someone would realize that he was awake; instead he tried to remember what happened. Thinking back; he remembered nabbing one of their blacklister's men, Katherine interrogating him in the building they found him in. Keen and a few other agents were setting up a perimeter around the building when shouts and gunfire broke through the radio that Ressler had at his hip. Hearing Keen call for backup; he rushed out of the room, telling Katherine to watch the guy and to stay put. Radioing to Keen; he heard her state that she got clear and was calling for backup. Sliding down the hallway and around the corner he felt an explosion rock the building; most likely grenades. Slowing down and stopping at the corner of the hallway; he heard booted feet rushing towards him. He had counted two men by their voices and decided the best thing for him to do was dispatch them quickly. He remembered shooting one of the men but the other got his gun away from him and they fought. The last thing Ressler saw before it went black was Katherine being dragged down the hall; kicking and screaming.

The grunts stopped and then a large heavy wooden door was being opened and something was being dragged and then metallic screeching was heard. Opening his eyes; the first thing he saw was the man he was fighting with staring at him.

"You're even uglier in this light." Ressler wheezed out before the big man punched him in the jaw sending him and the chair he was strapped to backwards. Ressler's body hit the ground hard; the metal of the chair digging into his back. The big man just smiled down at him and righted the chair. Ressler's head was killing him but when his eyes connected with the person across from him; the air went cold.

"Agent Ressler; I was wondering when you would wake up!" Luther Andres exclaimed as he walked up to him and knelt down to his level. They were chasing him because Red had evidence that Luther was supplying heavy arms to any enemy of the United States. He had killed hundreds of men, women and children and Red wasn't a fan. "You're companion and I were getting acquainted; she's quite beautiful although her face is a bit bruised. I hate to mess up such a beauty but she wasn't really talking." Luther stood and strode over to Katherine; Ressler's blood ran cold when he took in her bruised and battered face. She was bleeding from a split lip; her whole face had scratches and bruises' marring her skin and her one eye was swelling shut. She coughed and some blood slipped out her mouth. "You've woken up just in time; we need to pull her chip. Now don't deny it; we scanned her and found it already. You Fed's always want to stick trackers in things. Such a shame; I'd hate to ruin her pretty packaging any more than I already did." Luther nodded and two of his men descended upon Katherine. One held her down while the other used his knife to slice into the junction where her shoulder met her neck. Ressler struggled through his binds as Katherine screamed and her blood ran down her neck.

"You son of a BITCH!" Ressler screamed and Luther just laughed at him while his eyes watched with glee as Katherine cried out in pain. "When I get my hands on you!"

"You'll what Agent Ressler?"

"Killing you seems like a good option."

"You won't get the chance. Removing this chip is necessary for the next part of my plan."

"Exactly what do you hope to achieve?" Katherine had stopped screaming but instead was whimpering as the operative dug around in her shoulder. He had to try and focus as they pulled the small chip from her body. She slumped forward in pain and Ressler felt the heat of his anger flame up again.

"She's my insurance and you're the distraction. Do you honestly think that I would let you go?"

"She isn't an FBI agent."

"No but she's important to you and that's all that matters to me. I do believe that the FBI won't care much about her." Luther cut the ties on Katherine's chair and she unceremoniously fell forward and onto the hard ground.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ressler growled as he tried to break the binds on his arms.

"We know who she is and what she does for you. We know that Reddington works with you too and I can see the way you look at her; a blind man can."

"You're insane."

"Just observant Agent Ressler." With that, Luther grabbed a hold of Katherine's hair and dragged her behind him.

"Let her go!" Ressler screamed as he struggled against his bonds and felt the plastic cut into his wrists and ankles but the pain only served as a reminder that he couldn't do a thing to save her. Ressler felt a surge of pride as he watched her still fight against the hold on her hair but it was bittersweet as they hauled her up and grabbed her waist and pulled her further away from him.

"Ressler!" He heard her scream before she was pulled from the room and it went silent. He wasn't sure how long he sat there; his breathing labored and eyes wide. He continued to struggle against his binds until he could feel them cut through his skin. It had maybe been 20 minutes before the door slams open again and a flood of FBI agents fall into the room; clearing the building. When Keen and Malik enter the building, it doesn't take Ressler long before he's cut loose and shouting out orders. Keen keeps trying to get him looked at by the EMTs but Ressler keeps brushing her off. He wants to get a track on Luther and Katherine and he becomes increasingly agitated with the slowness of his steps.

It isn't until Aram has checked video footage that he realizes where Luther is going. They converge on the private airspace and he sees the plane in question still hasn't taken off. In a hail of bullets, flash grenades and fists; he sees Katherine fighting with Luther. She swings with precision but Luther has pounds on her and he doesn't fold to her hits. A sharp smack across her face and a knee to her chest has her falling backwards and down the stairs of the plane. Ressler shouts for cover fire and once he's close enough, he jumps at Luther and knocks into him, taking him down to the ground. Ressler is able to get the upper hand after a few moments and when it seems that the fight ends, he sees Katherine lying on the ground. Luther is taken into custody, Katherine is taken to the hospital and Ressler couldn't be happier with the outcome but there's a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something is different; that something has shifted for him and he's not sure what it is.


	6. Chapter 6

He hasn't seen her in a few weeks and it's been driving him insane. Cooper told her to take time and she's been off with Red as far as he knows. The Post Office has been quiet for a while since the incident with Luther and he's getting caught up on his paperwork but he can't help the itch that only stillness and boredom causes. He forgets sometimes when he gets here in the morning, that she's not coming, that he hasn't seen her since the hangar. It's when he enters his office and sees his chair empty that his gut tightens and he scowls heavily. He's not sure when she became an integral part to his day.

A knock on his office door brings him crashing back to his reality and he turns to see the newest addition to his every day. He wasn't sure about the newest recruit but he couldn't deny her resume. Turning he sends her a raised eyebrow in greeting.

"Agent Ressler! Good morning! The reports you requested are on your desk." Agent Stone; a junior agent, fresh out of Quantico beamed at him. Her blonde hair and extremely white teeth were perfect as always. He was pretty sure that Laura Stone had a thing for him and it annoyed him.

"Thank you." He stated briefly and then turned back to his desk. He shuffled papers trying to stall so that Stone would get the message and leave. He sat down and started going through files, like he always did every morning but the sounds of barely contained shouting met his ears. Standing from his desk he strode quickly out into the main room where he saw Stone; her back to him, arguing with a very tired looking Katherine. Striding over to Malik he doesn't take his eyes off of the scene unfolding before them.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently Stone thought it best to be the guard at the gates." Malik states with humor in her voice. Ressler puts his hands on his hips and listens to the arguing women.

"Your return was not authorized. You can't be down here until Director Cooper clears it."

"It's clear that you're new and that you don't quite understand how things work around here but I don't necessarily have to follow your stuffy protocol. My guess is that Cooper would be happy to let me back in."

"Protocol is what makes the government work Miss Tennor." Stone states as though she was talking to a child. Ressler watches as Katherine's eyebrow rises in disbelief. He knew that look well and as he looked at her he saw how the bruises on her face were still present albeit faded and the way her bottom lip was still healing.

"You can ask Agent Ressler about how I feel about protocol." Katherine shoots back at her and Ressler can't help but feel awkward as Stone turns and locks her brown eyes on him.

"Agent Ressler is busy." Stone throws back and Ressler feels the need to step in.

"Agent Stone; you can let her through; she's cleared to be here." Ressler tries to control the smile that wants to breakthrough when he hears Malik give a small whine in protest of breaking up her morning fun.

"Told you so; now get out of my way before I run you into the ground." Katherine states as she goes to step around the blonde agent. Ressler catches the way Stone stiffens and he has to stop the urge to roll his eyes when he sees her grip Katherine's upper arm.

"You are guest here; I suggest you show respect." He doesn't miss Katherine's response and he openly smiles at her.

"And I suggest that you never touch me again otherwise I can guarantee that they won't have a body to bury." Katherine glares back and once Stone releases her; a sinister smile spreads across her face.

Ressler knows that the display was one that shouldn't have happened; Katherine was in fact a guest but somehow he couldn't find it in himself to care too much when he was just happy to see her.


End file.
